Motor homes and recreational vehicles are often provided with ceiling ports having hinged, watertight covers. The covers can be selectively shifted to port clearing positions, permitting air flow through the port, for ventilation of the motor home or recreational vehicle. The covers can also be secured over the ceiling port in watertight relationship, to prevent entry of rain through the port.
Motor homes and recreational vehicles are often left vacant for considerable periods of time. Ceiling port covers of vacant motor homes and the like must be secured in their watertight, air blocking configuration to prevent entry of rain water, and small animals, through the open port. Temperatures in an unventilated motor home or recreational vehicle can easily exceed 165.degree. Farenheit. during the summer months, causing damage due to melting, warping, and similar heat related occurrences.
A vent structure that could easily be retrofitted onto existing motor home and recreational vehicle ceiling ports, that would permit the flow of air through the port while blocking rain and small animals from entering into the vehicle through the open port, and that could safely be left in place while the vehicle was left vacant, would be a decided advantage.